pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation VI
Generation VI (Japanese: 第6世代 Dai Roku-sedai) is the first generation of the Pokémon series to be exclusively 3D, meaning it is the first in the series to ever require a Nintendo 3DS system. Not very much else is known about it except that the first set of games are known as Pokémon X and Y version. They are set to release worldwide in October 12th, 2013. This Generation also introduces the 18th Pokemon type, Fairy, the first new type to be added after Dark and Steel where added in Generation II. The generation features many changes such as 3D cel-shaded graphics, more in depth battle scenes and a brand new camera view. The new region's name is Kalos, which draws inspiration from the continent of Europe. This is suggested from similarities of the tower that the male player is skating away from in the trailer, and the Eiffel Tower which is the main monument of the city of Paris, France. Also, a bridge that may be based on the popular London Bridge has also been seen in the game, as seen in the trailer with the female player running over it. Near the bridge stands a large statue of Golurk, that's something important to the town. Confirmed Pre-release Pokémon *Chespin -type The Spiny Nut Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Fennekin -type The Fox Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Froakie The Bubble Frog Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Xerneas (Legendary) -type The Life Pokémon ''(January 8, 2013) *Yveltal (Legendary) / -type ''The Destruction Pokémon ''(January 8, 2013) *Sylveon -type ''The Intertwining Pokémon ''(February 12, 2013) *Fletchling / -type ''The Tiny Robin Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Pancham -type ''The Playful Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Helioptile / -type ''The Generator Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Gogoat -type ''The Mount Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Vivillon / -type ''The Scale Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Noivern / -type ''The Sound Wave Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Talonflame / -type (Fletchling's Evolution) ''The Scorching Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Clauncher -type ''The Water Gun Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Skrelp / -type ''The Mock Kelp Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Scatterbug -type (Vivillon's 1st Pre Evo) ''The Scatterdust Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Spewpa -type (Vivillon's 2nd Pre Evo) The Scatterdust Pokémon ''(June 12, 2013) *Litleo / -type ''The Lion Cub Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Flabébé -type The Single Bloom Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Honedge / -type The Sword Pokémon (July 4, 2013) *Pangoro / -type (Pancham's Evolution)'' The Daunting Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Inkay / -type The Revolving Pokémon (July 11, 2013) *Malamar / -type (Inkay's Evolution)'' The Overturning Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Swirlix -type'' The''' Cotton Candy Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Spritzee -type'' The Perfume Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Trevenant / -type The Elder Tree Pokémon ''(July 31, 2013) *Skiddo -type (Gogoat's Pre Evo) ''The Mount Pokémon (August 8, 2013) *Bunnelby -type The Digging Pokémon (August 8, 2013) *Dedenne / -type The Antenna Pokémon (August 8, 2013) *Furfrou -type The Poodle Pokémon (September 4, 2013) *Meowstic -type The Constraint Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Amaura / -type The Tundra Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Tyrunt / -type The Royal Heir Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Quilladin -type (Chespin's 1st Evo) The Spiny Armor Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Braixen -type (Fennekin's 1st Evo) The Fox Pokémon ''(September 11, 2013) *Frogadier -type (Froakie's 1st Evo) The Bubble Frog Pokémon'' (September 11, 2013) *Pyroar / -type (Litleo's Evolution) The Royal Pokemon (September 12, 2013) *Aurorus / -type (Amaura's Evolution) The Tundra Pokémon (September 19, 2013) *Tyrantrum / -type (Tyrunt's Evolution) The Despot Pokémon ''(September 19, 2013) *Doublade / -type (Honedge's Evolution) The Sword Pokémon'' (September 25, 2013) *Slurpuff -type (Swirlix's evolution)'' 'The Meringue Pokemon ''(October 2, 2013) *Aromatisse -type (Spritzee's evolution) The Fragance Pokémon'' (October 2, 2013) *Pumpkaboo Also, Mewtwo's (X & Y), Absol's, Ampharos's, Blaziken's, Lucario's, Mawile's, Kangaskhan's, Venusaur's, Charizard's (X & Y), Blastoise's and Garchomp's Mega Evolutions will be added to the gameplay. Galleries Pokémon Chespin.png|Chespin Quilladin.png|Quilladin Fennekin.png|Fennekin Braixen.png|Braixen Froakie.png|Froakie Frogadier.png|Frogadier Xerneas.png|Xerneas Yveltal.png|Yveltal 000Ninfia.png|Sylveon Yayakoma.png|Fletchling Talonflame|Talonflame Elikiteru.png|Helioptile Noivern.png|Noivern Yancham.png|Pancham Pangoro.png|Pangoro Scatterbug.png|Scatterbug Spewpa.png|Spewpa Vivillon.png|Vivillon skiddo.png|Skiddo Gogoat.png|Gogoat Flabébé.png|Flabébé Litleo.png|Litleo pyroar.png|Pyroar (Male) Pyroar(Female).png|Pyroar (Female) Inkay.png|Inkay Malamar.png|Malamar Clauncher|Clauncher Skrelp|Skrelp Hitotsuki.png|Honedge doublade.png|Doublade Swirlix.png|Swirlix Slurpuff.png|Slurpuff dedenne.png|Dedenne Spritzee.png|Spritzee Aromatisse.png|Aromatisse Bannelby.png|Bunnelby Amaura.png|Amaura AurorusPokemonXandYEvolutionofAmaura.png|Aurorus Furfrou.png|Furfrou Tyrunt.png|Tyrunt Tyrantrum.png|Tyrantrum Meowstic(Female).png|Meowstic (Female) Meowstic(Male).png|Meowstic (Male) PZIdkru.jpg|Pumpkaboo Mega Evolutions MegaLucario.png|Mega Lucario MegaBlaziken.png|Mega Blaziken MegaAmpharos.png|Mega Ampharos MegaAbsol.png|Mega Absol MegaMawile.png|Mega Mawile Mega Garchomp.png|Mega Garchomp venusaur.png|Mega Venusaur Mega Blastoise.png|Mega Blastoise Mega Charizard X.png|Mega Charizard X Mega charizard.png|Mega Charizard Y Mega Mewtwo X.png|Mega Mewtwo X 180px-New Mewtwo.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Promotional Pictures Legendary Pokemon.jpg|Xerneas "Y".jpg|Yveltal Chespin.jpg|Grass starter Fennekin.jpg|Fire starter Froakie.jpg|Water starter Sylveon-Info.jpg Img 2 2.jpg Running to route.jpg New town.jpg Boy running.jpg Fennel in battle.jpg New location .jpg pokemon-x-&-y-pikachu.jpeg|A wild Pikachu. es:Sexta generación Category:Generations